After the Grinch Stole Christmas (What Happens Now?)
by Firewalker711
Summary: This is my poetic version of what happens to the Grinch right after the movie ends! I followed the storyline as closely as possible. I wanted you to hear Anthony Hopkins voice. ;) I'm hoping that once you read this, you'll never see the movie the same again. Cheers and Merry Christmas!


Twas the end of Christmas Day on Mt. Crumpet. . .

After the big Christmas gathering abroad at the Grinches cave, the Whos left for home, giving him one final wave. This had the Grinch pondering over the company he'd just had. Knowing deep down inside that the noise wasn't so bad. Particularly from the ones who stood by his side. Who never gave up on him, no matter how hard he'd tried. Cindy Lou who, whom he considered a jewel. To be mean to her now, would be horrible and cruel.

But there was also Martha Mea, who remained on his mind. Who turned down Agustus, and stood by his side. Who made his heart swell to the brim, full of pride. Yet now that the huge gathering was all said and done, she'd too had gone off with the others. . .and left him as one. And now. . .the Grinch found himself looking out at the same vast, empty space of a cave that he had before. So empty in fact, that he found himself at the door. Overcome with sadness that it was over and done. He realized for the first time that he was lonely. . .and needed someone. Distracted over the sad whimper from his companion, he sighed heavily and nodded,  
"Yeah, Max. I know how you feel. I'm beginning to wonder myself. . .if any of this was real."  
Fed up over his mind being clouded with doubt, he gathered his nerve then said,  
"There's only one way to find out. . ."

So there he descended down the chute of Mt. Crumpet. Until he found himself standing at the entrance of Whoville. As the Grinch stared at the bright lights of Martha Mae's house, he suddenly found himself growing timid, like that of a mouse. As his finger shakily reached for the bell on her door, new feelings stirred up that he'd never felt before. On the verge of losing his nerve, he was about to turn away. When the door slowly opened, and there she stood plain as day. Confronted by her lovely presence, the Grinch could barely speak. Avoiding her eyes, and shuffling his feet. For Martha his unexpected arrival came as a bit of a surprise. Although happy he was there, his odd behavior she couldn't surmise. For gone was the playful, arrogant, showoff from a few hours before. But instead she now found a very shy and timid person standing at her door.  
"Can I come in?" he secretly asked, as though wanting to hide.  
"Of course. . ." She said, allowing him to step inside. Still dressed in his Santa suit, the Grinch slowly pulled off his hat and faced her. Silently he fidgeted, as though not knowing where to start. But Martha could feel the trouble brewing in his heart. "What's wrong?" she asked in a gentle way.  
"N-Nothing. I just wanted to say that. . .I had fun with you today." This had her smiling.  
"Me too. . ." But the Grinch was not so amused. Looking away from her, he sadly put his head down. Desperately trying to hide his downhearted frown. "Yeah. . .well. . .Let's be real, ok? I know things will go back to being the same way. No ones used to having me around. So I know I'll still get treated like a clown." He irritably replied, twisting the Santa hat in his hands. "Besides. What can I give. . .besides a cave and a dump?"  
"You have _yourself._ . ." Martha gently insisted.  
"But it's not enough. . ." he cut off. "I'm hairy, I'm green. . .and I even shed!" He sarcastically exclaimed, looking away from her. Shaking his head he sadly muttered, "Why have a freak like me. . .when you can still have _him_ instead!"  
"Because all Agustus had to offer was a ring. . .and a car. But you stand out because of your heart." She gently argued, as he looked at her out the corner of his eye. "You may look different, but that doesn't make you a freak. It makes you special. Besides. . ." she coolly added, gently running her hand along the side of his face. "I _still_ love the color green. " Caught off guard by her affectionate gesture, the Grinch suddenly remembered another time, where she'd done the same thing to him in the classroom. Letting out a low chuckle, he muttered, "Martha. . .You were always so nice to me. Even when we were kids. . ."  
"That's because I liked you. And for awhile. . . I didn't think you'd ever come back." She sadly confessed. "I'll never forget that terrible day. . .when you got so angry and ran away. . ."  
Overwrought with guilt, he could barely look her in the eyes. "I had to go Martha. . .don't you see? Them little idiots were picking on me!"  
"But I felt so responsible for that situation. All because you made that decoration. . ."  
"Really Martha. . ." he hurtfully cut off. "That was no big deal. I was only showing you how I feel."  
"But then to leave without even saying goodbye. Do you how much you made me cry?" She said, beginning to grow teary-eyed. "I waited for you, but you never came. And that's when I knew, things would never be the same."

Faced with her heartbreaking situation, the Grinch found himself at a point of desperation. Wanting to confess the true feelings of his heart, he knew that now was as good a time to start.  
"But you were never the reason I ran away." He sincerely pled. "I never stopped thinking of you, up until this day! My one regret was us being apart." Now in a bold, yet timid gesture, he reached out and took her by the hand. "And I'm deeply sorry. . .from the bottom of my heart."  
"Then don't do it again. Because no matter what some people say, you're one of us now. And I really hope you stay. . ." Feeling a little more at ease, the Grinch smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
"You can count on it. . ." He confidently replied, noticing how she glanced over his head. Where her gaze fell, his eyes widened with dread. For there hanging loosely on a string, was a strand of mistletoe. And by the way she smiled, he knew it meant one thing!

As she neared a little closer, his heart began pumping. For deep down inside he _knew_ what was coming. It was a very special something, that he'd never done before. It almost had him running for the door. Yet something kept him from wanting to leave. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, as her hand gripped his sleeve. As his eyes slowly closed, he felt her breath on his face. So nervous and tense, that he could barely stay in place. That is until he felt her lips gently press against his, giving him a warm and affectionate kiss. When he opened his eyes, he was in a state of euphoric bliss. Feeling so light, that he thought he'd fly away. Oh, how he would never forget this day. Never in his life had he felt true love before. And now that he had, he certainly wanted more. As she now cuddled up against him, the Grinch knew he had nothing to fear. For he would never be alone again. . .as long as she was here.  
.

The End


End file.
